disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel Original Movies
A Disney Channel Original Movie or DCOM (Formerly a "Zoog Disney Channel Movie") is any movie that is produced under the Disney Channel canon. They have been made at a rate of at least once a month since 1999. The first Disney Channel Original Movie was the movie Northern Lights while the most recent one coming out is Return to Halloweentown. This is a list of movies produced for the U.S. cable channel Disney Channel. Such movies are currently called Disney Channel Original Movies (DCOM), and were previously known as Disney Channel Premiere Films. At their peak, the DCOMs were released at a rate of approximately one per month, although this trend has slowed to an average one every two months, although in the summer, it's about three movies in three months usually for some marathon or theme they have celebrating summer. Most hit films are subsequently released on home video. Disney Channel Premiere Films # Tiger Town (October 9, 1983) # Gone Are the Dayes (May 6, 1984) # Love Leads the Way (October 7, 1984) # Black Arrow (January 6, 1985) # Lots of Luck (February 3, 1985) # The Undergrads (May 5, 1985) # The Blue Yonder (November 17, 1985) # The Parent Trap II (July 26, 1986) # Spot Marks the X (October 18, 1986) # Down the Long Hills (November 15, 1986) # Strange Companions (February 28, 1987) # Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables (May 19, 1987) # Not Quite Human (June 19, 1987) # The Christmas Visitor (December 5, 1987) # Save the Dog (March 19, 1988) # Night Train to Kathmandu (June 5, 1988) # Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss (August 6, 1988) # A Friendship in Vienna (August 27, 1988) # Good Old Boy: A Delta Boyhood (November 11, 1988) # Goodbye, Miss 4th of July (December 3, 1988) # Danny, the Champion of the World (April 29, 1989) # Looking for Miracles (June 3, 1989) # Great Expectations (July 9, 1989) # Not Quite Human II (September 23, 1989) # Spooner (December 2, 1989) # Lantern Hill (January 27, 1990) # Chips, the War Dog (March 24, 1990) # Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (May 19, 1990) # Back Home (June 7, 1990) # The Little Kidnappers (August 17, 1990) # Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (October 21, 1990) # Bejewelled (January 20, 1991) # Perfect Harmony (March 31, 1991) # Mark Twain and Me (November 22, 1991) # Still Not Quite Human (May 31, 1992) # The Ernest Green Story (January 17, 1993) # Spies (March 7, 1993) # Super Mario Brothers:The Movie (May 5,1993) # Heidi (July 18, 1993) # On Promised Land (April 17, 1994) # The Whipping Boy (film) (July 31, 1994) # The Old Curiosity Shop (March 19, 1995) # The Four Diamonds (August 12, 1995) # Freaky Friday (1995) # The Little Riders (March 24, 1996) # Wish Upon A Star (June 11, 1996) # Northern Lights (August 23, 1997) # Under Wraps (October 25, 1997) # You Lucky Dog (June 27, 1998) # Brink! (August 29, 1998) # Halloweentown (October 17, 1998) (part of the Halloweentown Series) Zoog Disney Channel Movies # Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (January 23, 1999) (part of the Zenon tetralogy) # Can of Worms (April 10, 1999) # The Thirteenth Year (May 15, 1999) # Smart House (June 26, 1999) # Johnny Tsunami (July 24, 1999) # Genius (August 21, 1999) # P.U.N.K.S. (September 4, 1999) # Don't Look Under the Bed (October 9, 1999) # Horse Sense (November 20, 1999) # Up, Up, and Away (January 22, 2000) # The Color of Friendship (February 5, 2000) # Alley Cats Strike (March 18, 2000) # Rip Girls (April 22, 2000) # Miracle in Lane 2 (May 13, 2000) # Stepsister from the Planet Weird (June 17, 2000) # Ready to Run (July 14, 2000) # Quints (August 18, 2000) # The Other Me (September 8, 2000) # Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire (October 13, 2000) # Phantom of the Megaplex (November 10, 2000) # The Ultimate Christmas Present (December 1, 2000) # Zenon: The Zequel (January 12, 2001) (part of the Zenon tetralogy) # Motocrossed (February 16, 2001) # The Luck of the Irish (March 9, 2001) # Hounded (April 13, 2001) # Jett Jackson: The Movie (June 8, 2001) # The Jennie Project (July 13, 2001) # Jumping Ship (August 17, 2001) (sequel to Horse Sense) # The Poof Point (September 14, 2001) # Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (October 12, 2001) (part of the Halloweentown Series) # 'Twas the Night (December 7, 2001) # Double Teamed (January 18, 2002) # Cadet Kelly (March 8, 2002) # Tru Confessions (April 5, 2002) # Get A Clue (June 28, 2002) # Gotta Kick It Up! (July 26, 2002) # A Ring Of Endless Light (August 23, 2002) # The Scream Team (October 11, 2002) # You Wish! (January 10, 2003) # Right on Track (March 21, 2003) # The Even Stevens Movie (June 13, 2003) # Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (July 18, 2003) Disney Channel Original Movies (DCOMs) # The Cheetah Girls (August 15, 2003) # Full Court Miracle (November 21, 2003) # Pixel Perfect (January 16, 2004) # Going to the Mat (March 19, 2004) # Zenon: Z3 (June 11, 2004) (part of the Zenon tetralogy) # Stuck in the Suburbs (July 16, 2004) # Tiger Cruise (August 6, 2004) # Halloweentown High (October 8, 2004) (part of the Halloweentown Series) # Now You See It... (January 14, 2005) # Buffalo Dreams (March 11, 2005) # Kim Possible: So the Drama (April 8, 2005) # Go Figure (June 11, 2005) # Life Is Ruff (July 15, 2005) # The Proud Family Movie (August 19, 2005) # Twitches (October 14, 2005 # High School Musical (January 20, 2006) # Cow Belles (March 24, 2006) # Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (June 16, 2006) # Read It And Weep ''(July 21, 2006) # ''The Cheatah Girls 2: When In Spain (August 25, 2006) # Return to Halloweentown (October 20, 2006) (part of the Halloweentown Series) # Molly: An American Girl Victory (December, 2006) Announced # High School Musical 2: Sing It All or Nothing! # Jump # Double Dutch # Zenon: Z4 (part of the Zenon tetralogy) Rumored # High School Musical 3 # Twitches 2 # Chocolate Dreamers Unofficial DCOMs (Disney Channel Presentation) These movies premiered on Disney Channel during the DCOM era, but do not hold the official DCOM tag. # ''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (November 28, 2003) # ''Bob the Butler (August 28, 2005) # ''Leroy & Stitch (June 23, 2006) External links *UltimateDisney.com - Full List of Disney Channel Original Movies and DVD Statuses *DCOM Official Website Category:Disney Channel * Category:Disney Channel shows